Survivor
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: A lone man wanders aimlessly through a nest of the undead undisturbed, without a single shred of hope in his ruined heart and soul. Rated in case.


**Hello everyone! **

**My first L4D2 fic. Might not be my last...**

**Anyway. This is a short drabble that may or may not be expanded into a complete story. Depends on what you think. (Tell me in a review if you liked it, and whether I should complete the story - AFTER Eclipse, mind you. It should end pretty soon anyway...)**

**I don't own anything! Valve created L4D, not me.**

**Well, I was reading a few L4D fics and got inspired... And I was in the mood to write something angsty, so this appeared. Don't kill me. -ducks-**

**I usually have a lot of crap to say in this, but now I'm just 'Um... hi.' So I'll stop taking up your time and let you read on...**

**Reviews are very appreciated. Constructive criticism is loved. Flamers are ignored.**

**

* * *

**

**Left 4 Dead 2: _Survivor_**

_**Flee.**_

_To attack again._

Right leg forward. Keep your eyes wandering around, stop looking at the floor.

Left leg. Stop and listen. Was there anything coming?

No. Move. Don't stay in any one place at a time. Don't get cornered. Always be ready to run.

So many instructions. So much information.

But he didn't care anymore. He moved in silence, shoulders hunched, oblivious to his surroundings. Oblivious to the carnage around him, the many people who fought and died, the many enemies that attempted to kill with their bare hands, their eyes glowing in the darkness. Glowing with madness, with insanity and everything that terrified a human.

They ignored him as he stumbled by, no longer fearful, no longer sad. Numbness stole through his body, into his heart, encasing it into a circle of ice that would protect him from anything.

Including himself.

As he moved on, cries permeated the air, the telltale sign of the deadliest enemy of all. He did not glance up as he walked on, no longer caring if they attacked him. _Let them,_ he thought. _I will kill them. I will kill them all if they try to hurt me._

_And then I will die myself._

He was so alone now.

The cries grew louder as he drew nearer, but he did not look up. The crying enemy was ahead, he knew. She was ahead, and she would kill him.

Why did he not care anymore?

_**Attack.**_

_To survive._

They were a few meters apart now. She would look up soon, growling, her rancid yellow eyes casting a glow on the walls and anything near her. As it was, her body emanated a strange red hue that reflected dimly off the objects around her.

She looked up then.

He didn't falter. He didn't react – he just kept moving, stumbling on blindly, his ears ringing from the silence.

There always had been jokes and laughter. Games, a challenge to beat his friends in killing the enemies. Laughing with them. Always a living presence that would fuel his cheeriness, keep him upbeat.

They were gone now. There was nothing left but his shattered heart and soul, the ghost of his former cheer slipping away...

Leaving him with an empty shell.

Just like his enemies.

_**Survive.**_

_To kill._

Ellis stumbled past the Witch. She didn't growl at him as she normally would have. She studied him through her tears, confusion emanating from her, and then let him be. She didn't mind letting the last survivor go.

They ignored him. All of them left him alone. They didn't rush him as they would have, they didn't touch him as he wandered around them, hopeless, a shadow of his former self.

It was as though they knew that his friends – Nick, Coach, Rochelle... Oh God... – had gone. It was as though they were letting him grieve for them, letting him wander by without attacking as a sentiment, a condolence for his lost survivor mates.

Ellis kept walking. He didn't care what they thought. Mindless beings they were, creatures with only two thoughts – run, attack and kill. They were as animals. No... worse. They were spectres, ghosts of the past. Deserving what they got, for what sins they had committed.

Maybe he deserved the same thing. Maybe he wasn't any better.

The sobbing faded in the distance. Ellis raised his head slightly, squinting in the light that he could reflected on the floor.

An end to this dreaded tunnel.

If they were with him... He would be whooping with delight.

But now... all he felt was emptiness.

He was one of them in everything but physical looks.

He reached the end of the tunnel. Shouting reached him, and he looked up briefly. He caught sight of someone running at him, raising a gun...

Ellis raised his own, and fired without looking.

And then pain struck him, and he collapsed in a ruined heap. A small smile ghosted over his features before he sighed, and fell into unconsciousness.

_**Kill.**_

_Mindlessly._

Yes, that was the plan.

_

* * *

_

**So yeah. Sorry for killing off Nick, Rochelle and Coach... :( And even more sorry to make Ellis so angsty. Or is that emo...?**

**It's very, very short. I couldn't elongate his pain too much... I really like happy Ellis :( I would be tempted to crack a lame joke. Which I almost did. (run, attack and kill bit was originally angst and attack. Yes, I couldn't resist. While playing it I kept seeing zombies angsting, so I kept going 'OH MY GOD IT'S CLOUD!!!' Cloud, as in Cloud Strife from FFVII, who is very angsty) So yeah. Happy Ellis for the win!!! ****... And now I've got a mental image of him dancing the chicken dance in my head. Oh damn. **

**Review please!!**

**~Dawn xx**


End file.
